Mila
by TaejahB
Summary: Eric makes a monumental discovery when he makes a deal with a woman... Not a good summary but I promise this story is worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY I HAVE HAD THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE SO READ IT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW PLEASE AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Eric laid in his bed. This has been a tradition. She would come to his room in the night and curl up and side.

He watched as her chest rose and fell lightly. Her tiny human hands fisted his shirt. Her wild brown curls all over her head.

Eric rose from the bed gently. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her small limp arms around his neck. He walked across the hall to a room. He walked over to the bed and laid her on it.

She was used to the coolness and protection of his body. So she opened her hazel eyes in protest.

"Eric" She whispered his name so soft and childishly.

He forgot how dependent children could be, and he found it somewhat fulfilling but mostly irritating. Then he thought back to the very first time he laid eyes on her.

_A year ago.._

_"please...I need more time I just have to-" The woman pleaded._

_"ENOUGH!...you have had more than enough time!" Eric said angrily as he stood._

_The women sucked in a breath. _

_"We had a deal and I will take from you what is mine" He said calmly and sat back down._

_"But-" Before she could hardly finish the word Eric was in her face in a second his hand on her throat ._

_"You are lucky if you leave here with your life...now go!" He dropped the woman on her feet. she caught her breath and ran out quickly._

_When she reappeared she had a tiny human behind her. They came to stand in front of Eric. The little human peeked from behind the woman's leg and made eye contact with Eric and immediately he was intrigued._

_He stared at her intently. "come"._

_The woman took a deep breath and walked forward pushing the little girl in front of her. _

_The little girl stood in front of Eric and looked at him. He bent forward so he was at eye level. She lift her arms up to him._

_Then he sniffed the air she smelled absolutely enchanting. He quickly got up from his seat to stand over the girl. He lifted her up but held her a good distance from his body then he smelled her again closely the smell so intense and intoxicating it burned his nose._

_He smiled. Then turned to the woman "leave"._

_The woman stood there. "She is special" She said in a defeated tone._

_Eric stared at her. "Leave us" Pam and the other two vampires left out of fangtasia. _

_"Speak" _

_"If I tell you you cant hurt her" _

_Eric became angry he sat the girl down and she started to walk towards the woman, but Eric grabbed her back to his side. "I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM A PATHETIC HUMAN LIKE YOU!" _

_She sighed. "Her blood...it allows vampires to walk in the sun"_

_"LIAR!"_

_"It's the truth why would I lie to you!"_

_"how!"_

_"Her father was a vampire and...he tasted her...and he was so...he tried to kill himself and he went out and nothing happened"_

_"where is he!" He said impatiently._

_"dead I killed him I could risk her secret...getting out" She sighed._

_"I know that you can protect her...because If she dies you can no longer walk in the sun."_

_Eric thought to himself. Then looked down at the girl._

_"Its one thing that I ask" She said boldly. It angered Eric she ignored him. "Kill me and then make her forget me she is young she can be glamored..."_

_She walked towards them, then bent down to eye level with the girl. "Mila...I will always love you I'm sorry I let you down baby" She kissed her head and stood up._

_Eric stared at her. Then he summoned Pam and she quickly came in. _

_Eric spoke to her In another language and she nodded and her and the woman vanished._

He looked at her intently and she grabbed a hold of his shirt. He gave a frustrated sigh and took her hand away.

His eyes snapped open hearing feet pattering and shouting. Then he heard her scream.

he rose from his bed and walked out towards the noise. He turned the corner to see her running away from, a human woman who's name he has forgotten, and screaming. She saw him and ran towards him.

the woman turned around to face Eric. "I'm sorry Mr. Northman but she wont let me put her clothes on." She said clearly frustrated.

He put up his hand. "Goodbye"

"I swear I-" He went to her and grabbed her by her throat.

"you were never here and you know nothing about her now go!" He dropped her and she quickly got up and ran out the door.

He looked at her all she wore was her underwear and her hair was messy. She walked to him and hugged his leg. He walked back to his room as she still clung to his leg, which she seemed to enjoy. He took her off of his leg and laid back on the bed.

She climbed on the bed and laid her body on his chest. When they woke again it was night time. He sat up from the bed.

"Pam!" He said she came in quickly. "Get her dressed"

Pam grabbed the girl off of Eric's lap and left.

Once they all were dressed and ready they got in the car to drive to fangtasia.

"Eric I'm hungry" She whined from the back seat.

"what would you like?" Eric said impatiently.

She shrugged and climbed in the front seat to sit on his lap.

She laid her head on his chest and grabbed his shirt.

They pulled up at fangtasia. Eric carried Mila inside. Everyone was already getting stuff ready. He put her down.

She walked up to john, he worked behind the bar with Laso, "I'm hungry" She demanded.

"well what would you like?"

She thought for a second then said "pizza"

Eric looked at her. Her intrusive and demanding nature amused him, because she was so small and soft. He can't help but wonder had he made her this way. He smiled "Come" She walked to his office and closed the door behind her.

She sat on the couch. "Eric...can I have a dog"

He chuckled "no"

"why!"

"dont ask me why"

"but I'm five...everyone gets a dog when they are five"

"come"

She walked towards him. "Please" She begged as he smelled her.

He ignored her previous statement. "What did you dream of last time"

She thought for a second. "We went to the beach me you and Pam and we had fun we built sand castles and you taught me how to swim"

Eric studied her for a moment.

"can you teach me how to swim Eric"

"soon" He said carefully. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit. "Drink" He demanded.

She obeyed. Her tiny hands grabbing his arm as her lips latched onto his wrist.

"enough." She brought her mouth up from his wrist and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I want to be like you" She said climbing in his lap.

"no" He said sternly.

"but I do because I love you" she said as she laid her head on his chest and grabbed his shirt.

He wrapped his strong arms around her.

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I WANNA KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO! HOPE YOU ENJOY! REVIEW!**

* * *

There was a light knock at the door. Pam walked in. "It's Bill"

Eric sat up from his chair and went to lay Mila on the couch. "Send him in".

Within seconds Bill was in his office. "Sheriff"

"My king" Eric greeted somewhat mockingly.

Eric walked around his desk to sit in his chair. "May I ask why the sudden visit?"

"Yes this is sort of personal business..." Eric nodded urging him to continue. "you haven't heard from Sookie lately" Bill asked hesitantly.

"No she is missing?" Eric asked dully.

"I am not sure..." Then Bill's phone rang. "Excuse me"

"hello...No...I'll be there in ten" He hung up the phone and looked back to Eric. "I have to go" He turned to leave when he saw the small sleeping girl on the couch.

"Who is this?" Bill asked curiously. He walked closer to her.

Eric sat up in his chair. "She is just some human"

"she smells...delicious...is she fae?" Bill said moving closer reaching a hand out to touch her.

Eric ran and stood in front of her as he smacked Bill's hand away fangs bared. "SHE'S MINE!" He shouted.

Mila woke up. She peeked from behind Eric's leg as she clung to it.

Then Bill's phone rang again. "I will be back...Mr. Northman" with that Bill was gone.

Eric stood there for a second he hadn't noticed when Mila came to stand in front of him.

He picked her up in his arms and walked out of the office. Just as they were walking out of the back door of Fangtasia Pam walked up to them.

"where are you going?"

"I will be back"

With that he left. He quickly put Mila in the car and she climbed in the passenger seat.

He drove fast until he arrived at his destination. He opened the door and picked Mila up they walked through the woods.

"where are we" she asked nervously.

"I need you to find someone for me...her name is Sookie" He said impatiently.

"Eric I'm scared" He gave a frustrated sigh.

"I won't let anything happen to you" He said intensely and she nodded. "You may hear voices..just tell me if you see anyone"

"Okay" She said nervously. She walked forward.

She looked around for a minute. "I hear people!" She said excitedly.

She walked forward and half of her body disappeared. She shrieked and jumped back. "its like a door to somewhere"

She said as she inched forward. "Don't go in there come back!" He demanded. She looked back at him and smiled. "I want to help..."

Before he could get to her she disappeared. "MILA!" He yelled angrily.

She looked around she looked like she was still in Bon Temps. She saw a familiar white house. The lights were on and she heard people.

She ran to the house and opened the door. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. She saw women in fairy dresses they were beautiful.

She then remembered what she was supposed to do. She walked up to the first person she saw. She tapped the tall women and the woman looked down at her curiously.

"Hi I do you know where Sookie is" The woman's eyes widened. Without a word she grabbed the girls hand and pulled her with.

She walked with her. As she was walking she saw all the peoples eyes on her. She started to get scared. The lady was talking to another lady when they were done the older one looked down at her.

"Mila June Dale" Mila looked at her confused. "We've been looking for you"

"I'm looking for Sookie" She said boldly. The woman smiled at her. "You both are safe"

"I can't stay here I just have to find Sookie!" She saw a blond haired woman come down the stairs.

"It's okay Mila you're safe here with us where you belong" The woman grabbed her wrist.

Mila tried to yank her wrist free. "I can't stay here I have to go back to Eric"

The woman gasped. "That vicious repulsive viking vampire!"

"DONT TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" She clawed at the hands. "LET GO OF ME!"

The blond woman walked towards them she held her hand up. A light came out of her hand and the woman went flying back towards the wall.

"COME ON!" Mila ran with the blond woman. They ran outside. She looked around she found a spot and flashed her light at it. It started glowing.

"GO!" Mila ran through it she sat on the grass catching her breath. A few minutes later the blond woman came flying out. Mila noticed she was where she was when she left Eric but she didn't see Eric and it was daytime.

She stood up and took off in any direction. "ERIC! ERIC!"

The blond woman ran after her. "Hey! wait!" Mila fell to the ground.

"hey...its okay...I'm sookie" She said softly as she went to sit next to Mila. "Are you talking about Eric Northman"

She looked at her hopefully. "Yeah..."

"How about for now we go to my house then we go to Eric as soon as its dark." Mila nodded. She stood and and she followed Sookie.

They came to her house. She walked in she went and plopped on the couch and sighed.

Mila sat next to her. Sookie looked at her. "You hungry" She nodded.

She walked into the kitchen and Mila followed. Sookie pulled out the bread jam and peanut butter.

She handed the sandwich to Mila. Mila bit it greedily.

"So how do you know Eric?"

"I live with Eric he's my..." She trailed off.

Sookie was shocked she had never heard off this girl.

"I'm tired" She said as she yawned. Sookie stood up.

"Okay.. how about I take you up stairs get you washed up and you lay down" She nodded.

They walked upstairs. Mila washed herself then walked into the room Sookie was.

Sookie smiled. "I found these you should be able to fit them...just wear them until your clothes are dry" She handed her the shirt and underwear.

Mila got dressed and laid in the bed. Sookie walked in and pulled the covers up on Mila. She rubbed her forehead gently. Then she walked out.

She went down stairs and called Jason.

"Jason"

"Hey"

"Sook! is this you" He asked excitedly.

"yeah.."

"are you ok...when did you get back"

"im fine I just got back.."

"I'm on my way" He hung up the phone.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT AND HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. REVIEW! AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Jason walked through the door. To find Sookie sitting on the couch.

"Sook!" He said as she got up he ran to her and hugged her.

"hey Jason"

"where have you been for three weeks" He said still embracing her.

She wiggled out of his embrace then sat on the couch.

"I just needed a break...from things" she said.

Jason nodded.

"jason have you ever heard of a girl named Mila...she says she lives with Eric"

He gave her a confused look as he thought. "No...vampire Eric"

"Yeah..."

The she heard a soft voice call her name. "Sookie"

Sookie turned to look at her. "Hey Mila wanna come sit down" She hesitated.

"its okay...this is my brother Jason" Mila went to sit next to Sookie.

"I can't sleep without Eric I wanna go home!" She pouted.

"its okay I'll take you...home as soon as its night time" Mila laid her head on Sookie's side.

Jason's phone rang. "Hello...ok im on my way" Jason looked at Sookie.

"I gotta go...take care of your self Sook..." He said as he kissed her head and waved to Mila.

"okay see you Jason" He left.

Sookie looked Mila. "Mila how long have you been living with Eric?"

Mila thought for a second. "Since I was three...I just turned five" She smiled.

Sookie forced a smile. "you don't remember your Mom or Dad?"

"Eric said that my Mom left me" She said sadly.

"How about we watch some Tv?" Mila nodded.

They watched Tv until the sun began to set. Mila looked outside then looked at Sookie.

"can I go home now?" Sookie nodded. "lets get dressed first". Mila and Sookie got dressed.

They got in Sookie's car and she drove to Shreveport.

They pulled up to Fangtasia it was early so none was there yet.

Sookie knocked on the door. John answered the door.

"were not open yet" He looked at Sookie theN down at Mila.

"Mila!" He said as he let them in.

"where's Eric and Pam?" She asked Walking towards his office.

"they arent here yet"

"call them!" She demanded.

"I've tried...they'll be here soon"

just as he said this Pam walked in. As soon as she walked in she laid eyes on Mila.

She moved quickly to stand in her face.

"where were you!" She asked harshly. She ignored Sookie's presence.

"I was at Sookie's house"

She finally turned to acknowledge her. "You didn't think to call us!" She said in a hard tone.

Sookie replyed back in the same tone. "I found it very hard to believed that she actually lives with you!"

Mila hugged her legs. "I'm here now where's Eric" She looked up at Pam with curious eyes.

"I don't know"

"what do you mean you don't know where he is" Sookie asked.

"I mean when I woke up he was gone...I assume looking for you" She said annoyed.

Mila let go of Pam's leg and went to Eric's office.

Sookie started to follow her but Pam stopped her.

"you've done enough...thanks for being a good samaritan but you can leave now" She said smugly.

Sookie looked at her harshly then hesitantly left.

Pam pulled out her phone and dialed Eric's number. He didn't answer. She tried three more times before he answered.

"WHAT!?" He screamed angrily into the phone.

"She's here..." She heard silence on the other side. He was on his way.

Five minutes later Eric burst through the door, and walked straight to his office when he didn't see her.

He walked in and his whole body softened when he saw her laying on the couch.

He quickly went over to the couch. She looked up and saw him. She sat up and jumped into his arms.

"Eric!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach.

He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen when you told me not to go...they tried to keep me there I was scared I wouldn't see you again"

"Who?" He said coldly.

"The faries they tried to take me away" She said in his neck.

She looked up at him. "Can we ho home" He walked out the door.

He went into the main room the Dj was playing music but no one was in yet.

"Laso I'm leaving...you lock up" Pam went up to him.

"mind if I slip out also" She said feigning sweetness.

"No" He said. She rolled her eyes.

He left out the back way of Fangtasia.

Sookie sat in her car when she saw Eric come out with Mila she got out.

"Eric!"

Mila's head shot up from Eric's neck. Eric turned to look at her as she walked towards them.

"why are you here?" He asked harshly.

"sookie" Mila said as she smiled.

"be quiet" Eric demanded.

"I want to know whats going on..."

"not now.." He said as he walked towards his car.

"well I'm not leaving till you do" She said.

Eric ignored her and put Mila in the car.

"where are you going?" Sookie asked.

"were going home" She said from the passenger seat.

Eric looked at her and she timidly sat back in her seat.

"Eric I just want to talk.." she said looking into his eyes.

Without a word he got in the car. Sookie smiled to herself then quickly got in the car.

While he was driving she saw Mila climb over into Eric 's lap. She saw his hands grip the stirring wheel harder. He went faster.

They stopped. Sookie looked at the huge condo.

She got out of the car. Eric carried Mila. She noticed as she played with Eric's hair.

He opened the door and sat Mila down and she ran off. Sookie looked around the house all the colors were dark.

He turned to her. "Talk"

She looked at him with a soft expression. "Mila...when how?"

"a year and a couple of months ago...me and her mother had a deal"

"what!...did you kill her!" She exclaimed.

He didn't say anything.

She lift her hand to slap him across the face but he caught her hand.

"now that wouldn't be a good idea because I can hurt you"

Sookie yanked her hand away, and sat back down.

She tried to calm herself as she asked. "have you tasted her"

"No"

"has she had your blood?"

"yes"

"You ass!"

He smiled.

"She is a human a child she is not something you can play with like a toy until you get bored ERIC!"

He was in her face. He grabbed her cheeks with one hand and squeezed. "I don't like the tone your using"

She pressed her lips together to dull the pain to no avail.

He let go of her face, and sat back down.

He seemed angry then Sookie studied his face carefully. "You care for her...alot" she said shocked but still she smiled. Eric grunted.

Then Mila came running in. "Eric"

He turned to her. She walked over to him and climbed in his lap grabbing his shirt and laid her head on his chest.

"Leave...now take my car" He said sternly.

Sookie gave a confused look then left.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

Mila slept soundly on Eric's chest. When Eric tried to moved she woke.

She looked up at him almost admirably. "Where'd Sookie go?"

"She went home"

"Eric..."

"yes" He said as he touched her brown soft curls.

"How come you don't get old again?"

"because I am a vampire and vampires do not grow old ever..."

"how come your so tall"

He chuckled and she looked up him.

"Well that I do not know but when I was human I was tall so.."

"do you remember when you were little?"

"vaguely" She looked at him confused. "A little"

"Can you tell me about it"

"well when I was a child...I helped my father in the village and my mother in the farm. I would play with other children in the village and go to the ocean."

"did you know how to swim?" She smiled brightly.

"yes I knew how to swim" He smiled back.

"I want to meet them"

"who?"

"your mommy and daddy"

"Mila I am over a thousand years old...and I assure you they are not alive" He said obviously.

"who made you into a vampire"

Eric tensed. He didn't speak for a while.

"Eric" She said gently.

He hesitated then said "Godrick"

"How come you don't see him?"

"it is because he is dead"

She sat up and turned towards him fully.

"are you sad?"

"Somewhat"

"I am sad sometimes when I think about my mom...but I have you and Pam and then I'm not sad anymore"

She reached her hands on either side of his face. He tensed again.

She felt The cool smooth skin. Then moved her fingers to his eyes.

"Eric...do you love me?"

"very much so" He smiled at her reveling his teeth.

"I love you too...because your nice too me and make sure nobody hurts me...like a daddy does" She moved her fingers to his mouth. "can I see"

He hesitated before he bared his fangs.

She touch them. She reached out a finger touched the point of it. Eric grabbed her wrist.

"don't"

"how come I drink your blood but you dont drink mine"

"Because my blood protects you..."

She shrugged. "Eric I'm sleepy..."

He stood up and took her to her room. "I want to sleep with you" She demanded.

He walked to his room and laid down on the bed.

Mila laid on his chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"goodnight Eric"

"goodnight Mila June"

Mila woke up the next morning. She went into the kitchen.

And then she heard a noise it sounded like a bark and a whimper. She walked carefully towards the noise.

She saw the small dog on the couch. Her eyes got big as she went over to touch the small puppy. Gently she touched The pups chocolate fur.

She finally picked the puppy and walked to Eric's room. She walked to the edge of the bed.

"thank you Eric..."

He smiled lightly and without opening his eyes said "Anything for you Mila June"

She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

Mila walked to her room and played with the dog and soon fell asleep.

Eric woke when he heard A knock at the door. He went to check on Mila, and once he saw she was sleeping soundly, he went to get a door.

He opened it. To see Bill on the other side.

"good evening Eric" Eric tensed all over. "are you going to let me in?"

Eric step aside, Bill stepped in.

"this is a wonderful place you have here"

Eric nodded. "Let's skip the small talk"

Bill smirked."What is her name?"

Eric hesistated. "Mila June Dale"

"where is she?"

"she's asleep.."

"can you bring her to me?"

In a second Eric was gone. He went into her room she was laying on her back with the dog laying next to her.

He went over to the bed, and picked her up.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked at him curiously.

"I need to get flower"

" who?"

"flower thats his name"

"we will talk later...he stays here"

He walked out of the room into the living-room where Bill is.

Bill smiled when he saw her.

"Mila Dale" Bill said kindly.

Mila put her head in the crook of Eric's neck.

"I am not your enemy I assure you"

Eric put her down and she quickly grabbed his hand.

"Mila...how old are you?"

Mila looked up at Eric and he nodded.

"I'm five"

"do you remember your parents?"

She looked down at the floor and she squeezed Eric's hand.

Eric rubbed the pad of his thumb on the back of her hand.

Bill smiled at the action.

"I don't remember my dad but I remember my mom...She left me"

"Was you mom like you...Fae"

"what?" Mila turned her hazel eyes up to Bill's.

Eric scooted Mila behind him alittle. "No!"

Bill looked at him curiously. "You didn't tell what she is?"

Eric gave him a deadly stare.

"What am I?"

"I don't know what she is!"

"you can tell by her smell"

"no you cant!..its defferent"

Bill looked at him questionally. Eric pushed Mila towards Bill.

Mila walked timidly towards Bill as she dropped Eric's hand.

Bill held out his hands. She put her small hands in his.

He leaned down and smelled her hair and her neck.

"what is she" He asked in a amazed tone.

Eric grabbed her back to his side. "I don't know and niether can anyone else"

Bill nodded."you care for her"

"I need to keep her safe..." Eric said sternly.

Bill smiled at Mila. "i'll be checking in on you...goodbye Mila" She looked ftom behind Eric's leg and half returned the smile.

He nodded to Eric and left. Mila reached up her arms and Eric picked her up.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**KIND OF A SHORT CHAPTER BUT ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Eric and Mila got dressed. They drove to Fangtasia.

The night went is usual. Eric sat on his throne as he watched over the club. Mila in his office playing with the puppy that she begged him to bring.

The door swung open and a man stood in the door way Mila has never seen before. She gathered the puppy in her arms and went behind Eric's desk.

The man smiled his bright green eyes glowing against his skin.

"Sorry wrong room" As he turned to leave the room and Mila let out a breath.

The man paused and sniffed the air. He turned to face her again.

"you smell...incredible " He said as he inhaled again.

In a second he was standing in front of her. "I bet you taste even better"

He moved closer. She screamed Eric's name to the top of her lungs.

The vampire grabbed her. The dog dropping from her arms in the process whimpering the pup coward into a corner.

Eric was there in a second. He snatched Mila from the vampires arms. Mila ran over to the corner and picked the puppy up.

Eric reached into the man's chest and ripped out his heart. The man screamed as he burst into a pill of blood and guts.

Eric growled and squeezed the heart in his hand until it was nothing.

Mila watched on in horror. Pam came running in. She saw Eric and rushed over to Mila. She checked to see if she had been hurt.

"Tell everyone to leave now" Eric said harshly. Pam zoomed out.

Eric wiped his hand on his pant leg. He turned to face Mila.

he walked towards her. "come here" she didn't move. She looked at him wide eyed in horror.

"Mila June come here...now" He growled. She walked to him slowly.

He reached to touch her and she flinched away. He looked at her confused.

"are you afraid?"

"you really hurt that man...if you get mad will you hurt me?"

Eric retracted his fangs and knelt down to eye level with her.

"I would never hurt you" He said his eyes turning dark with emotion.

Pam came in and stood by Eric. "Others saw...she shouldn't be here anymore"

Eric stood up and without a word walked away.

Pam and Mila followed close behind.

They walked out of Fangtasia. A woman walked up to them.

"Eric...I always pegged you for a stingy man" She looked past Eric to Mila.

"She's mine" He growled. He grabbed her by her throat and squeezed.

He looked behind at Pam then he looked at Mila she was crying clutching her puppy to her chest.

He then looked at the woman he was holding. The veins in her face becoming enlarged.

He flung her violently. Mila climbed in the back seat. Pam and Eric got in and drove to Bon Temps.

They pulled up at Sookie's house.

"why the fuck are we here!" Pam demanded.

"you go home..." He said as he got out of the car. He went to opened the door for Mila.

"Pam" Mila said looking at her. Pam smiled lightly. Mila went and hugged her.

Pam pulled off. Eric and Mila walked on Sookie's porch.

Eric knocked on the door. Sookie answered the door she stared at Eric and then down at Mila.

She stepped aside and let them in. Mila walked in and sat on the couch while Eric stood up.

"hi Mila.." She smiled at her Mila just stared at her and nodded. "what are yall doing here?"

"She needs to stay here" Eric said bluntly. Mila's head shot up.

"what...why?" She asked surprised.

"Because..." He said giving one last look to Mila before he walked towards the door.

Mila laid the puppy on the couch and ran towards Eric. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

She walked closer and looked up at him. "I'm sorry okay..I was just scared but I'm not anymore see!" She said hugging his leg.

Eric pulled her off of him and knelt down. "I-"

"YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME AND YOU WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO ME! YOU SAID" She collapsed into his arms. Sobbing into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her head. He went to stand up but she gripped his shirt tightly.

"don't go please! Please" She cried. Sookie started to walk towards them when held his hand up.

"its only for a while..." He said softly into her ear.

She nodded. She looked up at him.

"Eric do you still love me?"

"Always" He smiled his blue eyes sparkling.

"promise?" She said as she leaned her forehead on his.

"I swear it" He said kissing her nose and wiping her tears.

She kissed the top of his lip. He stood up and walked out the door.

Sookie followed him on the porch.

He turned to her. "Thank you for this...I owe you"

She smiled and moved closer to him. "No...you don't"

He smiled lightly and flew off

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Mila!" Sookie yelled upstairs. "Come eat!"

"KAY!" Mila yelled back.

Sookie went back into the kitchen. Mila came down stairs.

She sat down at the table.

"wash your hands?" Sookie asked with her back turned.

"yeah..."

Sookie placed Mila's plate in front of her, then sat down with her own plate.

As they ate Mila spoke up. "Sookie.."

"Yes?" she said sweetly.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"yes! You do...why don't you want to go to school?"

She sighed and shrugged. "Because all the boys make fun of me because I'm small" She pouted.

Sookie smiled. "Mila sweetie all kids you age are small"

"but I'm the smallest one in the whole second grade class!"

"Mila you will grow I promise"

"Will I be as tall as Eric?"

Sookie chuckled. "Maybe not that tall"

Once they were done Sookie cleaned the kitchen while Mila took a bath.

Mila came downstairs when she heard the door open.

She ran to Eric and he picked her up in his arms.

"hey" She smiled widely.

He smiled and carried her into the living room.

He sat on the couch and she sat on his lap.

"Eric do you think I'm too small?"

He cocked his head to the side curiously.

"The boys in my class say I'm too small"

"yes but unlike me you will grow"

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Sookie walked in. "Time for bed Mila"

She looked up at Eric. "I miss you"

He looked at her intently. "Your happy here"

"yeah But I miss you more" She said snuggling to his chest.

She sat up got off his lap. She leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Night Love you Eric"

She turned around and gabbed Sookie's hand as they walked towards the back door.

"Flower!" Mila called from the screen.

A dog with brown fur rushed to the door. Sookie opened the screen door and let the dog in. The dog eagerly snuggled to Mila's body.

They walked upstairs. Mila climbed in bed while Flower rested on the floor at the end of the bed.

Sookie pulled the covers up on her and kissed her head.

"Goodnight Sookie I love you"

She smiled. "I love you"

Sookie went downstairs and Eric was gone.

She turned off the lights and went to bed.

The next morning Mila went to school and Sookie picked up a shift at Belfore's.

The day was busier than usual so when Sookie got home she was tired.

She laid on the couch. An hour after she fell asleep Mila came running in.

"hey Sookie" Sookie opened her eyes and smiled.

"hey sweetie" She said sitting up and kissing her head.

"Sookie since its hot enough can I play in the water?"

"homework first then water"

"yes!" She said running into the kitchen.

Mila finished her homework then went upstairs to change into her bathing suit.

She ran outside. Sookie watched from the porch as her and Flower played in the water.

A police car pulled up on Sookie's front. Jason got out of the car.

"Jason!" Mila said as she ran to him. He held out his arms and she stopped.

"I'm all wet" He shrugged. "Justa lil water wont hurt nothin" He smiled as he picked her up and tickled her.

"BLUUEE BLUE BLUE!" She said as she laughed hysterically.

He stopped tickling her. "How've you been?"

"good wanna play in the water with me?"

"maybe another time" He said as he put her down and she ran off.

He walked on the porch where Sookie was.

"Hey Sook" He said hugging her.

"hey" She smiled as he sat next to her.

She looked back at Mila.

"how much longer is she supposed to stay?"

She sighed. "I don't know"

"well its been two years Sook! I think you should find out!"

"Jason shes happy! I don't want to ruin that for her...not now... I know that it isn't forever but I can't" She looked down.

"ok" Jason said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"you staying for dinner" She asked changing the subject.

"sure" She smiled and stood up and went inside to start dinner.

Jason stayed on the porch watching Mila for a little bit then went inside to watch tv.

It got dark so Sookie went to the door to tell Mila to come in.

"okay...I'm putting up my bike"

As Mila finished putting up her bike she turned around to see a woman with red hair staring at her.

"Mila Dale...or Northman now right?"

"How do you know my name!" She demanded.

"I'm a friend of Eric Northman's"

"I've never heard of you"

The woman smiled.

"I know where your mother is"

"what!?"

The woman moved closer.

"I know where she is"

"TELL ME!"

"I can do even better.." Mila looked at her confused. "I can take you to her"

"when?"

"soon...but I need you to promise something"

Mila nodded.

"Don't tell Eric or Pam or anybody about me or knowing where your mother is"

"why!?"

"then I wouldn't be able to take you to her"

"will you bring me back?"

"Yes"

"Fine I wont" The woman started walking away. "What is your name?"

"Loran"

"okay bye loran" The vampire was gone in a second.

Mila stood there looking after her. She heard footsteps and turned and saw Eric.

"why are you out here alone at night!?" He said picking her up.

"I was putting my bike up" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Just as Eric was at the door. Sookie swung it open. She gasped.

"Eric hey.." She said as she let them in.

"I'm not staying I was just coming to check in" He said sitting Mila down.

Mila grabbed his hand. "Stay please!"

"I can't" He said harshly.

Mila pouted. Sookie went back towards the kitchen.

Eric bent down and kissed her head she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Mila June Northman" He said pressing his lips to her cheek.

"I love you too" She said softly.

He stood up and walked out the door. Mila walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mila woke up she looked at the clock by her bed. It was two O'clock in the morning. She got out of the bed and tip toed quietly downstairs. She picked up the phone and dialed Eric's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Mila?" He said urgently.

"Eric can you come to Sookie's house?" She asked innocently.

"Yea..." With that he hung up.

In five minutes Eric came through the door. Mila ran to him.

"Shhh Sookie's sleep" She said with her finger over her lips.

He picked her up. "Do not shoosh me again...Why are you awake"

"I had to ask you something" He looked at her then before she could realize it she was in her room.

He tried to lay her down but she held him tightly. "I have to ask you something!" She said stubbornly.

He forced her hands from his neck and layed her on the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed. She quickely got up and sat on his lap.

She looked up at him curiosly. "Eric did you love my mommy?"

He looked at her in confusion. "no" He said simply.

"well how did you know her?"

He thought for a moment. "I did her favors"

"Favors?"

"Yes favors" he said giving no more room for questions.

"Did I have a daddy?"

"yes I believe so..." He said honestly.

"did you meet him?"

"No I have never met him" He said harshly.

"Eric.."

He stared at her intently.

"can you be my daddy"

"Mila...you belong to me. You drink from me. You trust only me. No one else. You are my child and I am your.." He hesitated. "Father...forever"

She smiled and nodded.

"You have to understand there no vampire Nor HUMAN"

She was looking for softness in his eyes but found none. She started to cry.

He laid her on the bed and walked towards the door.

"Stay with me...daddy" She said so soft and innocently it made him feel human for a nanosecond.

He walked to the other side of the small Bed decorated with pink stars, hearts, and princesses he had in fact brought for her, due to her and Sookie's pleading.

He laid his tall slim body on the bed. Everything from the knees down hung off. Mila climbed onto his chest and laid there letting her body relax. She breathed deeply, and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

Soon the room had been filled with the light snoring coming from Mila. The sound incited. Eric he breath in her scent it was fresh, pure, and familiar but foreign and that made him uneasy. He ran his long pale slender fingers through her hair.

So brown and soft. He moved his finger to her cheek then the skin of her neck. She was one of the most amazing creatures he had ever encountered in his life.

She made him feel. Everyday he learned how to love her more and more even much so he felt his body would explode. He only felt this love with Godrick and Pam which was strange to him because he had not made her and there was nothing that tied them together, but yet the bond between them so strong. He thought that it might be the blood bond but in order for that to happen there would have to be and exchange on both sides and he has yet to taste her.

And he is content. He is okay with not having her blood just as long as she was his.

He turned to the clock. His eyes widened it was almost five. He got up quickly and kissed Mila's head and left out.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE HAD THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE I THOUGHT I POSTED IT BUT I DIDN'T, I DON'T KNOW WHY. BUT ANYWAY ENJOY!**

* * *

Sookie walked through the Northman home. She walked to Mila's room, and opened the door.

Sookie sat at the edge of the bed. "Wake up...HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILA JUNE!" She said as she kissed her cheek.

"thank you Sookie..." She said groaning and rubbing her eyes.

"wake up what do want to do today...do you want to have a party?"

Mila opened her eyes. "No...I just want to spend the day with you and Eric"

Sookie smiled, and left out of the room. Mila got up and walked to Eric's room.

She opened the door slowly. "Daddy..."

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

"can I sleep with you" He closed his eyes again.

Mila went over to the bed and climbed on to his chest.

She nuzzled her cheek to the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Happy birthday Mila Northman" Eric said calmly.

Mila's head shot up to look at him. Then a smiled appeared on her face.

"thank you Daddy"

She fell asleep again.

Mila woke up the sun in her eyes she realized she wasn't with Eric she was in Sookie's car. She wiped her eyes and leaned up on the arm rest.

"where are we going? Where's Eric?"

"where going to the beach...Eric's coming when it gets dark he didn't want you to miss being at the beach in the daytime...you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you"

Mila smiled and sat back. They pulled up at the beach.

Sookie quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Mila. Mila climbed out and helped Sookie get the stuff out of the trunk.

They found a spot on the beach and sat their stuff up.

"Sookie let's build a sand castle!" Sookie smiled and the built a sand castle.

"Sookie I'm hungry" Sookie smiled.

"Okay well let's got to get something to eat and then come back...by then it should be dark and Eric should be coming. Mila nodded. They packed up and walked to the car.

They went to the cafe. They ate. The waiter walked over to them carrying a small slice of cake with a single candle in it.

Mila turned and smiled.

"how old are you turning sweetie" The waiter asked sitting the cake in front of her.

They sang happy birthday to her. After they finished eating they drove back to the beach. Mila looked out the window anxiously.

She saw Eric and she squealed. She jumped out of the car and ran to him.

"Daddy!" She ran to him and he picked her up.

"want to learn how to swim now?" He said softly.

Mila nodded. He walked towards the water. He held her above the water effortlessly.

"Swing your arms and kick your feet" Mila nodded. She started moving her legs and arms.

Eric eased his arms away from her and she panicked.

"DONT! Let me go or Ill drown!" said grabbing his neck. He forced her arms from his neck.

"Do you trust me!?" He demanded impatiently.

She nodded.

"Relax your body swing your arms and kick your feet" He said easing her body back into the water.

She started swiming not noticing that Eric was no longer there. "Daddy I'm doing it!"

She said she looked up and saw he wasn't there she started to panic and flail in the water.

"I'm drowning! Eric I'm drowning!"

Sookie went to go into the water but Eric stopped her. "Eric what the hell!"

"Mila calm!" He said his voice booming. She began to relax and swim the way he had taught her.

She swam back to them she ran to Eric and he picked her up.

"All you had to do was trust me Mila June...I won't let anything happen to you" She laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I want to go home now" They walked back to the car. Eric put her in the car.

"Are you coming home with us?"

"No...I'm going to Fangtasia"

"I want you to stay with me for my birthday"

"I can't I have a business to run"

"well then I'll go with you?"

"No I told you, you can't go with me anymore!"

"But I'm going to miss you" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let go" He said sternly.

"But I don't want you to go!" She said sobbing.

"There are no tears!...I told you I would never leave you and I won't...do you not trust me Mila June?"

"I do!...But I just want you to stay with me all the time because you are asleep all day"

He looked at her questionably. "I love you Mila June"

He said she looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too" She said softly.

He kissed her hair. He pulled away and flew off.

Sookie sighed and went to comfort her, she slid farther in the seat and crossed her arms. "I wanna go home" She pouted.

Sookie climbed in the drivers seat and drove back to Eric's house.

Mila was looking out the window until Sookie's car came to an abrupt stop.

Then a red haired woman walked over to the drivers side, crashed her hand through the glass, grabbed Sookie's hair and smashed her head on the steering wheel.

The she walked to Mila's side and flung the door off. She grabbed her and sped off.

...

Eric jumped up. He could feel her. She was afraid, terrified. He could hear her calling him.

He sped out of the bar.

* * *

**KIND OF SHORT BUT, REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
